Final Destination 3 The Vampire Diaries Style
by TheSnarkKnight
Summary: Elena Gilbert has a vision that her friends die on a roller coaster. Ever seen one of the Final Destination movies? Then you've pretty much seen them all. The title explains it all. May stray from the movie. All Human. Gory.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so thanks for deciding to check this out. Or maybe you clicked on this by accident and are thinking What the hell? Well either way, I enjoy taking characters from one story and making them characters in another story. So when I was watching Final Destination 3 the other day I thought about The Vampire Diaries and it just sort of clicked. So here we are with Final Destination 3 Vampire Diaries Style. That may sound familiar to anyone who knows my other stories... but that's not important. Here I am starting another story blindly with only the slightest idea of where this is going. But if you like it I'll continue. As the future chapters go on you'll get to see who's who, which I actually have planned out. Jsut a warning, I'm a Kevin/Wendy fan which in this you'll see translates to my being a Elena/Damon fan**. **So here goes... Oh crap I have to do 2 disclaimers.**

**I don't own Final DEstination3 or The Vampire Diaries. I am stupid enough to think mixing them might work though.  
**

Elena Gilbert snapped a picture of her classmates on a tilt-a-whirl. She was at her senior class trip to a local amusement park taking pictures for her school yearbook. She laughed and caught up to her friends. She showed her latest picture to her boyfriend Stefan who put his arm around her.

"Catch anything interesting, Gilbert?" Stefan's brother Damon said.

"You hoping for a flasher?" Katherine asked, poking Damon's leather jacket. Elena rolled her eyes. She wondered why her best friend wasted her time on Damon Salvatore, the pig headed bad boy. Stefan nudged Elena.

"Isn't that your sister?" He asked. Elena looked up to see her little sister Anna walking around with her friends.

"Anna?" She said with disbelief. Anna turned around and gave a bitter smile.

"Wonderful," She said, "My big sister's here to keep me out of trouble."

Elena shook her head and walked closer.

"If Aunt Jenna finds out you're here, you'll be in so much trouble," She said.

"Yeah well then you'll have to make sure not to tell her," Anna said Elena took a picture and the flash left dots in her eyes. She smiled at her younger sister. Their relationship was a train wreck and they hadn't been good friends since they were little. Anna had been especially nasty since her break up with Jeremy Gilbert.

"Proof," Elena sited, and Anna walked away.

"Don't let her get you down miss, we have the rest of the night to party," Katherine said.

"Like we'll never party again," Damon added with a smirk. Elena frowned. For some reason that comment bugged her.

"So what's next?' Katherine asked spreading out her map.

"The Devils Flight," Stefan replied.

Elena didn't like the sound of that either. For some reason something about the park unsettled her. It could be the atmosphere. It was a dark night, and the park was filled with Mystic Falls High School's graduating class. Everyone else seemed to be having fun. But Elena had a sort of sixth sense for this type of thing. She had an odd feeling before the accident her parents had died in. She had an odd feeling before Stefan and Damon had moved to town. So when she said she was having an odd feeling, she should probably be listened to. But she bit her tongue and shut up, because saying anything would lead to teasing from Damon. And then Katherine would tell her that her freaky sixth sense was acting up lately and Stefan would comfort her into thinking everything was all right. Which it probably wouldn't end up being.

Ah, Stefan. When he had come to town she had been a mess, still recovering from the loss of both her parents. He had helped her cope with the loss and shared some of his own pain. And then they had introduced Katherine and Damon and their mischievous personalities had clicked. From then on Elena's life had seemed near being put back together. She had an amazing boyfriend she was going off to college with in the fall and a care free best friend that could distract her. The only problem was Damon, but there was always a price for everything.

As they approached the roller coaster a gust of wind threw Elena's long hair in her face and she stopped dead in her tracks. Stefan turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing, I'm just getting a weird feeling tonight," She said. He pushed her hair out of her face.

"Well I'm here. Nothing's going to happen," He said. And she believed him. He had a way of making her comfortable in any situation.

"Let's go," She said and they headed to the roller coaster unaware of what was about to happen.

**Should I go on? Was it terrible? Are they all gonna die now? You tell me, you tell me, maybe.**

__  
**Original Quote-**

**Wendy Christensen**: You're not a senior!  
**Julie Christensen**: And what are *you* gonna do about it, Mrs. ''cutest couple rah-rah''?  
**Wendy Christensen**: Mom know you're here?  
**Julie Christensen**: You are a complete bitch if you tell her!  
**Wendy Christensen**: [_flashes her camera_] Proof where you were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh, the rollercoaster sequence. Not very fun to write. But still, enjoy...**

**I don't own Final Destination 3. If I did Mary Elizabeth Winstead would have an ending open to her being in any of the sequels because she's just awesome. I don't own The Vampire Diaries because if I did... the kiss. That's all I'm gonna say,  
**

Elena stood with Stefan in line for the roller coaster and they rolled their eyes at Damon and Katherine's constant PDA. Elena was a little bit irked at her friend, since the way she saw it, she was stringing him along. After high school she was going to break up with him claiming that the whole long distance thing never works. Elena knew it was really that she was Katherine, and couldn't be tied down for anyone.

Standing in line in front of them were Bonnie and Caroline, two of the most popular girls in their class. They were being harassed by Tyler Lockwood, the jock who figured himself a ladies man. He wasn't. Behind them were potheads Jeremy and Vicki. And the last recognizable face was Matt Donavan, who was somewhat of a football star.

Elena tried to think about where they would all be going after high school to calm herself down. Yet that made her more uneasy and as they reached the front if the line she thought about taking Stefan and leaving. But she knew that if he knew how badly she was scared he would leave without one thought about himself.

She took a deep breath and stepped on the platform.

"So, who get's front car?" Stefan said.

"Not me, I can't see the tracks. I'll freak," Elena said.

"Okay, then Katherine, you go with Elena," Damon said as if it would actually be that simple.

"No, way. I've got total dibs boys. This is between you two," She said. Elena flinched.

" Okay we'll flip on it then," Damon said, "Heads."

It landed and Elena heard Damon cuss.

"Fine, let's go future Mrs. Stefan Salvatore," he said and they walked over to one of the seats in the back. Damon helped her in the car and she tried to console herself.

"Stefan says he'll see you at the end. He refuses to yell, because it would ruin his broody image," Katherine yelled from the front car. She saw Damon's smirk from the corner of her eye. She took more deep breaths and tried to tune out all the noise coming from around her. The coaster started and people in the front cheered. Damon grabbed her arm.

"Hey, chill out. We're gonna be fine," He said. Any other time she would have shaken off his grip, but she was too agitated to care. They went up the first hill and back down with ease. She let herself breathe a little. But as they went along the train got shaky. The whole first car flew off the tracks and Elena screamed for her boyfriend and best friend. As the coaster got more out of control the restraints flew up. She watched people fly out one by one and screamed with grief each time. Damon tried to help Matt, who had caught on to one of the seats and was hanging on. When Matt flew out and it looked as if Damon was going to go to, Elena reached over and restrained him with her arm.

It seemed that the train was close to stopping on one of the loops. When it did she noticed that Jeremy and Vicki were the only people left besides herself and Damon.

"Hang on!" She screamed at them. She knew it was stupid but she couldn't stand to see anyone else die.

"I can't," Vicki said. She kicked her legs and Elena could tell she was struggling. When she fell Jeremy and Elena screamed for her. Jeremy's face contorted in agony and acceptance and he let go. Elena let out a hoarse scream and looked over at Damon, who was also still in his seat.

"We have to rock the train," He said, " On three, okay? One, two…"

On three both of them threw their body weight to the front of the seats. They did it a few more times and then the train started rolling again. They finished up the loop and hoped the nightmare was over. She had nearly a bit of hope until a broken piece of the track flew of and split Damon right through his torso.

"Damon," She cried out, hopelessly.

And as the coaster was nearing it's final circuit, Elena knew. The train fell off the track, taking her with. She couldn't feel anything until those last few seconds before she hit the ground.

When Elena came back from what she thought was witnessing the approaching crash she was hysterical.

"We have to get off. The coaster's going to crash, and everyone here is going to die," She said shakily.

"Whoa, okay. Calm down and I'l see if I can get you off," He said.

"It isn't good enough! The coaster's going to crash, I saw it! We need to get everyone off!" She screamed.

"Hey would you shut your mouth and let us ride the damn ride?" Tyler yelled.

"She's freaked out, leave her alone," Damon said.

"Well, if she was so freaked out why doesn't she stop blubbering and get the hell away from here?" Tyler said.

Anger flashed across Damon's face and he struck Tyler with quick precision. Tyler snapped and launched himself at Damon, hitting Vicki in the process. With that Jeremy got up to join the fight. Bonnie and Caroline left with angry backward glances at the fight, while Matt tried to intervene. During all of this Elena's head was throbbing and she kept getting grotesque visuals from her vision. When finally park security came and kicked them all out, the coaster had been started again.

Elena realized that Stefan was still on it too late. She ran past the security guards back to the platform yelling his name. Damon chased after her and the guards followed. Stefan tried to get them to let him out but it was too late. She watched as the front car flew off the track and two of the most important people in her world were taken away from her.

**Holy Scrabble Slam Batman, I killed Stefan! No, his damn brooding crashed the rollercoaster. Gosh, this would be so much more interesting if they actually were vampires. Of course my story line would be dead then. But yay, everybody lives, happy ending, vampire emergency blah.**

**Check out the extrodinary links on my profile page to my Twitter and my FictionPress story. Oh, and if you don't mind extreme profanity, follow Cassie Lentz on Twitter, she's awesome.**

**Jason Wise**: [_to Wendy_] I'll meet you at the end


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I know, it's incredibly stupid to take a month hiatus after two chapters, but I had classes. And I'm guessing none of you were too attached to this story yet. So this is a filler chapter. I know. but next chapter we'll get the one and only time I switch point of view to someone that's not Elena or Damon. Which, speaking of them, is anyone else really sad at the state of their relationship on the show right now? **

**I do not own Final Destination 3. And if I owned Vampire Diaries, wow would it be going different. Not that I don't love it. Cuz I do.  
**

One Month Later

Elena walked throughout the rain trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. She felt their eyes on her but she didn't care. She hadn't talked to anyone much since the accident. But they all wanted to talk to her.

Sometimes they put up a front. Acted like they wanted to see if she was okay. But she knew all they really wanted to know about was how she had known. And the people who left her alone thought she had caused the roller coaster to crash. They blamed her for the deaths.

So did she.

She should've tried harder to stop the roller coaster. She should've saved everyone on it. Her classmates. Her friends.

Katherine.

Stefan.

She steered herself towards the school. Opening the door, memories flooded back. Four years worth of memories with Katherine and two with Stefan. She took a deep breathe and kept walking hearing her boots squeaking on the hallway floors. She walked straight to her locker, clearing everything out with haste. Once she finished that she strayed from her locker, hoping to get out of the school without running into anyone.

She was distracted, though, by the familiar clump of pictures, cards, and candles. Everyone who had died on the roller coaster staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," She whispered. The door to the school opened and she turned to see who was there.

"Elena," Damon yelled, walking down the hallway towards her. She shook her head and sped towards the nearest exit.

"Elena!" She heard Damon yell from behind her. She continued to walk, once again in the pouring rain. Being athletic like his football playing brother he caught up with her eventually. She caught her sisters eye as she walked towards her car and was met with pity.

"Elena, you can't keep running," Damon said. She refused to respond.

"He was my brother. I know how much you miss him," He continued. This was more than she could handle.

"Then why weren't you at his funeral? Or Katherine's? If you cared so much why wouldn't you help me plan his funeral? You're orphans! You were the only family he had and you couldn't even show up at his funeral," She yelled. Some heads turned from around the school yard. Elena's former English teacher walked up holding her umbrella towards her back.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No ma'am," Damon replied.

"Are you supposed to be on school grounds?" She asked. Damon smirked.

"Don't let appearances fool you. He's a twelfth grader. Has been for three years," Elena replied and started back towards her car. She fiddled with her keys and opened the door just to have Damon grab the edge.

"Just listen to me for a second," He said and his eyes strayed anywhere but towards her.

"Fine. Make it quick. I have to get away from here before graduation," She said coldly. He pulled what looked like a stack of papers out of his jacket.

"You're not alone. This has happened before," He said, shuffling the papers, "There was a plane crash a decade ago. Someone had a vision and warned some people off the plane. Over the next couple weeks every on rid the survivors started dying in, what I'd call, ugly ways."

He stomach churned with disgust. She got in her car and was about to close the door when he started talking again.

"Then a few years later there was a pileup on a freeway. A girl had a vision and saved some people. And again the survivors started dying," He said.

She slammed the door shut and didn't bother to buckle her seatbelt. Shoving the keys in the ignition she started to drive away.

"Elena this could happen to us," He yelled. She left him standing in the rain.

Those stories couldn't be true. She knew they weren't real.

But she didn't stop shaking the whole way home

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter has character deaths. And _not _****in a tanning salon!**

**FD3**

Wendy Christensen: [_to Kevin_] If it weren't for you and Jason being friends, and me and Carrie being friends, we wouldn't have even talked. We don't even like each other

**VD**

Elena: He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated. It's just easier that way. He got his wish. I hate him, Stefan.

Stefan: The problem, Katherine, is that I hate you.  
Katherine: That sounds like the beginning of a love story. Not the end of one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long hiatus. That is all.**

**I do not own Final Destination 3 or The Vampire Diaries, and I'm glad because any season two I'd make _wouldn't be as amazing._  
**

Bonnie swore, Caroline was going to drive her crazy.

"The ring toss doesn't have enough monkey stuffed animals left, the slushie stand needs more cups, the ferris wheel's broken down and some poor couple is stuck at the top. We can't take a break," Caroline yelled catching her breath at the end.

"Someone else can handle it for five minutes. We deserve to enjoy what we worked so hard to set up," Bonnie stated simply. And with that she dragged Caroline through the chattering crowd to the tilt a whirl. It had turned out nicely, all lights and screaming teenagers. Or adults, considering that most of the graduates were already 18. The senior carnival on the last day of school was a tradition. It always went off without a hitch, getting better each year. And as a final weight of stress for the class president, it was left to be worked by them and anyone they could scavenge for help. It came in second, only to the Mystic Falls founders day celebration. Bonnie bet Caroline was seriously regretting her student council status right now. To be honest, Bonnie wasn't too thrilled at her best friend status.

They climbed on the ride and slid in the seat. Pulling the seatbelt down she beamed in anticipation. This had been her favorite childhood ride and she still found it fun; even as a legal adult. She breathed and bumped into Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled. The ride started and others on the ride cheered. It slowly began spinning, their seat flinging itself back to the bottom of the circle. For a few moments all she could feel was a child like glee running through her head. She was usually a very serious person and at this moment she was so far from herself.

Their little car spun faster and a little more out of control than the others around her. A lump rose in her throat and she turned wildly in her seat to find the ride controller. He was pressing at the operating buttons hurriedly, then with a look of fear, turned and picked up his walky-talky. Bonnie's stomach dropped when she saw sparks flying from below their seats. Next to her, Caroline let out a tiny, but blood curdling, scream. They looked at each other with panic and with a sort of unanimous stupidity, attempted to undo their seat belts. When they wouldn't budge Bonnie used her last breath to let out a scream. The tilt a whirl car spun off of it's place, crashing into another and crushing the girls completely.

As if a whatever was controlling the situation felt it wasn't horrible enough, it exploded, burning the girls bodies to a point where they were unrecognizable.

**Take 2 drinks, there were two character deaths**. Please Review!

Quote from FD3-

**Ashlynn Halperin**: [_before her death_] It's way too warm in here now, huh?

Quote from TVD

**Damon Salvatore**: Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you.


End file.
